Heat For Revenge
by Deru Cria
Summary: It's been awhile since Kim Possible has worked the super hero market for free, she is now a bounty hunter and wanted by nearly every criminal in the world. Teaming up with Ron Stoppable, she must confront some new and old Nemesis's A Heated Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Heat for Revenge  
**by Singing Gecko Boy!

* * *

WARNING: FOR PEOPLE 17+. EXPLICIT MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN! Also, if you are looking for updates, check my profile, at the bottom will be an update of what I am currently writing. This document is rated X for: Nudity, Sexual situations, Graphic Adult Sexual Themes, alcohol and tobacco usage, intense violence, blood, gore, and other mature themes that I have missed. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**

The moon shone brightly over the town of Middleton, it really was a beautiful sight to behold. Local lamps on the streets were on, though looked quite different. The year is 2011, and a lot has happened over the last decade or so. The Beuno Nacho, instead of a small stand on a street corner, actually was now a super center. The target was now more of an adult theme. Kids in the town could go in it was just more targeted for older teens and early adulthood. No, alcohol was not being served, but now a dance floor existed, all the music some mixture of techno, and some rock here and there. The usual scene of Kim and Ron sitting at a table has passed, as Kim sat alone on a bench outside, waiting for it to close. It's...been awhile since they have had time for each other, Kim, on her missions, and Ron...Well he had his work. He was now the Manager at this paticular Bueno Nacho. A long time ago he had to give up on just eating there and get a job to pay his own way in life. It sucked but he enjoys the work, so Kim supported him in it. And it wasn't as if Kim didn't have a job, her missions were nice, but they weren't going to pay her rent. Sure, she enjoyed the missions, and still believed that she should do them for free because help doesn't just come walking down the road, but she needed something in her life. In this day and age, although economy has improved dramatically, and crime on the streets has decreased, but high priced villains from competing companies was on the rise. She was a bounty hunter for a local company in downtown Middleton. Indeed the world has changed, high priced goons, some of them Kim recognized from the very early days such as Senior Senior and Junior, were popping up like weeds. Ron didn't exactly enjoy the work she was doing but supported her, she was, after all, getting rid of the 'weeds'.

Blowing smoke into the sky Kim watched the stars appear, Draco, Scorpio, she could see them all, and began to just daydream. She didn't need to take long drags off of her cigarettes, it was cold enough that it would last long. Yes, Kim was smoking, it cut back on the amount stress that was on her shoulders. Camels, the Turkish Golds had started to become extremely popular among young kids these days. Whatever, Kim had more of a laid back personality now that she was 21. Work and saving the world has taken a lot out of her. Even findingout that Senior and Junior were on the loose again pissed her off so much she just...

"Hey." Lookingdown from the star-searching she saw Ron. He had grown quite a bit since their days inHigh School.Henow had short, buzzed blond hair, he actuallywas pretty buff. Rufus was on his shoulder, munching away at anacho, pretending that he didn'tnotice her. Rufus hated the smell of that cigarette, butsaid nothing. "Isaw you sittin' alllonesomeout here, and decidedto call it a day. So what's with you, KP?" Instantly he clamped his mouth shut realizing what he just said.

"I thought I told you, don't call meby my real name! Being a bounty hunter means that everything I know and love could be attackedfrom the outside world. My bounties could comehere and kill everyone if theyknew who I was.My real name get's around ya know?" Kim sighed and stood up, tossing hercigarette into the trash can on her right, and walked toward him. "Well come on, I'll walk you home."

"Actually, since I closed early, we could go out." Kim gave him a stern look, making him smile nervously. It's been awhile since they went out together, it was dangerous, especially in her line of work but I guess she could make an exception this time. Kissing him on the cheek she walked toward the sidewalk on the other side of the street, peeking over her shoulder and giving him a sly smile.

* * *

The waters began their ascent up the walls of his mountains, only to fail breaching the rock and receeding back to the ocean where they came. It was like this all night, the cry of the birds, the ocean approaching and receeding. Although he thought it was quite monotonous, it was actually quite relaxing at the same time. Looking over his blue coat he could see Shego gazing at the beautiful moon, sometimes he didn't know what he was thinking, but others...He didn't know, she was as complex as her past. And that was saying a lot. She was quite beautiful, green skin and all, although she didn't like it when he said that, it was too weird. And often enough she was right; but damn did she look beautiful in the moonlight. A loud crash had him turn to find one of the goonies had dropped a rather priceless vase, sighing he just laid back down. Their lair was being renovated after he came in possesion of some accounts. Granted, they weren't his but it was his money now and he needed to update visually and electronically. Looking out into the moon, Shego rose up and looked at him. 

"Are you allright Drakken? Well I know you are not okay in the head, but other than that?" She smiled a bit. So did he.

"Yes, Shego, I am allright, it's more of the fact that, I can get away with things easily. I miss the old days!" Shego gasped, and the shock shook her. "Yes, I admit, I miss the days when I would battle Kim Possible and her assitant...uh...Ram? Roland? Oh, yes Ron, anyway, I do miss those days, and you know why? Because I am a villain and all super villains need their super heroes. It's a natural classic! And now I don't have it. She's off doing...what was it, uh, bounty hunting shit and I can just waltz in anywhere and not be arrested!"

"Drak, hun, you've been in the Underground for several years. After the last major incident with Kim, something changed in her, and you weren't seen as a threat any longer. Times are changing and well, you're not." Shego placed a hand on his shoulder, when he swiped her away and stood up.

"Fuck that," his muscles tensed, he had actually been working out because well, everyone is buff in the future, "I want her to suffer, I want her to be able to turn to me and say 'Damn you Drakken!'" Turning to his machines he entered his lab and immediately went to work. Shego just stood staring into the distant horizon, hoping that he meant what he said, and praying for him.

* * *

Walking up the main avenue through Middleton, Kim and Ron stopped at the nearest, but most popular bar in town. Heavens Gate and The Invisble Demons. Yes it was a night club, a more dark one at that, but it was majorly popular in Middleton with the younger groups, usually the freshmen, trying to show off to their seniors to get things moving along between the two. Moving past the line, the two showed their year long passes to the door man, he let them in quickly and then turned back to his post. They had earned those passes a couple of years back when Drakken was no more of a threat then a mouse eating a piece of cheese. He apparently thought that if he destroyed that place that it would crush Possible, emotionally. But this was when he was getting older, when he was no longer a great threat to society. They rebuilt with the help of Kim and Ron, and so they got free yearly passes to the hottest night club in town. Entering, they made their way to the bar, which served both liquour and lighter drinks, as long as you had ID. Kim ordered a Scotch on The Rocks, and Ron ordered up his favorite drink, AMP, a product of Mountain Dew and Pepsi. She just downed the shot, and was about to ask for another when Ron took her hand. 

"What the hell Ron?" Kim gave him a glare but he took it, and yanked her to the dance floor.

"You told me you quit! This is a date, not a get drunk fest!" She knew immediately that she had hurt his feelings. She also remembered the promise to never drink again, but she had broken it, on several occasions. "Kim, you're not yourself anymore, you've turned into the Tomb Raider. Even worse!" She knew that he was right, and she knew that this could be the last night they were together. For if one of her foes ever found out...

"I-I-I'm sorry Ron, it gets so hard. You know what? Let's just dance. C'mere." She curled her index finger, tempting him to the dance floor. Swallowing a very large knot in his throat he followed her. The bass was booming, he could feel the vibration in his gut, it was warm, so he took off his shirt, he had an undershirt on. The fog machine just kept on rolling out the fog, the music pierced his ears. But all that was gone when she got close to him. It wasn't a frozen in time moment, it was the slowing of time, she wrapped her arms around him and started out slow. But when the music started up again, she turned around, dropped to her knees, and slowly slid that classic ass of hers up his leg. This sent chills up his spine, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to dance. She kept the grinding up when he noticed "little Ron" was starting to turn into "BIG Ron". He wasn't sure how to react to this, he wasn't sure if Kim felt it, but when she slid up once more, it was obvious that she did. Her eyes lit up, and she turned to him. It was perfect, right there, in the middle of the crowd. She kissed him, he was surprised at first. Sure she has kissed him before, but not with that tongue of hers in his mouth. "I love you Ron. I always have." He just looked at her, then smiled. They kissed again, and for a moment it was heaven. The next thing she knew they had run into the bathroom, he was taking her clothes off, and she dropped her weapons to the side, by the nearest urinal. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but as long as you don't minyia-yiahhnd, I w-w-w-w-won't. Going a little fast there arentcha?" She took off his pants and underwear and shoved him into the nearest stall. She already had his penis in her mouth and began to suck. Between the motions she spoke.

"You never know slurp when I'll be on slurp another mission." He just nodded his head, and removed her bra strap, and undid her jeans. Standing up, Kim Possible kicked off her panties and shoes, she was completely naked, and Ron had his shirt on. "Come on tiger, take off that shirt of yours." She unbuttoned it lightly and then ripped it off. Her tightly wound muscles, her flat stomach, she was the ultimate crime fighter in the world, she was a bounty hunter. He could see from all the scars, and the stiches from the last encounter with Senior Senior, and Junior. Why did she have to choose him? At first he thought it was because they were together since kindergarten, but things have slowly been changing around here, and it wasn't so clear to him anymore. Sure, he had been working out a bit, but he was nothing like her. She was hardcore, she was kicking asses on a daily basis, she smoked, she drank, she did some pot now and again, but overall, she was truly hardcore. The darker, more sinister part of Ron told him that this was an easy fuck, a sweet little pussy that he could fuck, but the nicer part, the majority of Ron realized that this wasn't right. He couldn't do it. But he lay there, as she continued to lather is cock with her saliva. The only question he wondered about right at the moment was she clean? Has she been sleeping around to get information for missions?

Kim Possible looked up to see the slightly confused look on Ron's face and took it for pleasure. Taking her index and thumb she made a circle around his cock and balls and he came in her mouth. It was a huge load, afterall he's been saving it up to wait for her. He would wait forever wouldn't he? And that was the big question that hit her like a gong, she stopped, only momentarily, then swallowed whatever semen didn't slide down the sides of her face. Of course he would wait forever, he was afterall, Ron. He was a sweet, intelligent, creative, funny guy, who usually didn't take shit from no one. And that's what was changing about him, he used to be bullied, but ever since the missions had started becoming more and more dangerous, he had hardened. It was that last battle between her and the Underground, that battle had forced them apart, this is what had to make them aquaintances, ever since she became a free lance bounty hunter. He was definetly concerned for her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were growing apart. He was manager of Bueno Nacho, he was moving up in the corporate world with his new ideas and inventions. He already made over thirty thousand a year; it was a sweet gig. She...she had to sleep around, she honestly did, sometimes, certain jailmates had information that she needed and usually it was money and 'get me the hell out of here'. But once and awhile she found someone who had liked her in the past, even though they were enemies, they liked to ram their cocks in her till her skull was bruised from hitting the wall too hard. None of it was pleasent, but she was clean, she had DNA tests every goddamn day, some of them free from clinics, others, well, she had to pay.

But the thing she was afraid of was Ron finding out, would he be more upset that she was fucking people for information? Or would he be glad that she didn't carry a single virus on her body? She was about to ask when he kissed her, and the world went gray.

* * *

Ron picked her up and laid her in the back of his car, a 2004 Mustang. She was exhausted, the kiss must have taken a lot out of her...or perhaps it was the blow job. Whatever the reason he got into the front seat and drove to his condominium, and laid her on his bed. Being the polite little man that he was he grabbed an extra blanket and slept on the couch. It was a long night, and it was going to be a long day on the morrow, unknowingly to him.

* * *

"AH-HA! I've done it Shego! This! This little white-celled virus will be the answer to my problems!" Holding up a vial of white liquid into the morning sunlight, he had another evil grin on his face. It has been a few weeks but overall his hard work has paid off. 

"Yes, but that's what you've been saying for the last...well your whole life. How do we know it works? And what the hell is it?" He had a very, very big evil grin on his face, and she didn't like what was going on here. "What? What are you smiling at me for?"

"Shego, my dear, would you like to be my first test subject?" Her eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"Are you fucking mad? What does it do Drakken?" He began to narrow her into a corner, as he dipped a small dart into the vial, and placed it in what seemed to be an old fashioned blow dart.

"Do not worry, this little thing does no harm to the body, it won't kill you, but it will make you wish you were dead, unless..." Looking away for a quick moment Drakken quickly turned back and the dart entered through the jugular veins, putting the poison directly into Shego's blood stream, making it's way throughout her body. Her veins began to appear on her body, she could feel the power of this poison and she cried out in agony. Muscles tensing, she was actually growing in strength, but Drakken kept a smile on his face, andskipped over to a small panel. "This virus is actually a nano machine, designed to do my bidding, I could make you stronger, I could kill you, but this time, I'm on a different mission for Kim. Have you noticed that she's budding into a fine young woman, Shego?" Shego had dropped to the floor, and panted heavily, it seemed the worst part was over, for now.

"What did you do to me? What the hell was that fucking thing?" Standing, or attempting to she crawled across the walls, and eventually sat in a chair just behind the large screen Drakken was working on.

"The first thing you felt was pain right? Well the nano machines have worked their way into your nervous system and that was them, well, adjusting themselves to the flow of blood through your body. Then you felt the surge of strength did you not? They aquired the DNA and RNA from your white blood cells and made a shield, a copy of what your cells are made of. Now the nanos appear like white blood cells, working on weakned areas of your nervous system." Walking over to the panel of buttons on his right he pushed one button, and the word 'Activated' appeared on the screen. "The nanos have been activated, now they command your duties. But their is a slight catch, they can also control your insticnts, and this is where the fun begins." Turning some knobs and flipping a few switches he went back to work.

"But, how? You've never developed anything this advanced! How could you come up with something this genius?" Shego was afraid that the good doctor had finally snapped, and in that snapping of his brain he became insanely intelligent. But there was more going on behind the scenes than she had originally thought.

"I don't suppose you remember a certain man by the name of Chester Yapsby? A long time ago, he stole an invention made by some goodie goodie scientist, and grew extremely large roaches. Well, I happened upon the design for this little device of his and in a fit of rage, raging confidence, I managed to build and rewire the little device of his. This allowed me to shrink machinery, permanently." He turned to a 12 foot tall by 8 foot wide pillar, it was covered in a blanket. "This, is the machine that is now travelling inside your very own body. Now as for the multipication of this, large virus, that wasa little trickier, I had to travel to the Wannaweep camp and happen upon some spawns of Gill. Yech, but using the bio technology that we have just happened upon, I mangaged to reconstruct the DNA and RNA to respond the electrical signals coming from the nano machines, allowing them to rebuild the machinery I need."

"Just one problem Drakken, RNA and DNA can't duplicate metal, what the hell did you do? There's no way you could have come up with another machine to do something like that!" Another smile on his face made her shiver with fear.

"Ah you are correct but it was a couple of days ago I happened upon some remains of the Pan Dimensional Vortex. Thankfully the Vortex could be produced as I traveled into the world of Star Trek, that weird geeky show that Ron watches, blech! I managed to take the plans of finding, mining, and using Dylithium Crystals, and voila! The Nanos can now recreate metal with the help of the systems."

"That's just great, so now what the fuck do these things do."

He just smiled.

* * *

The dawn in the East woke Kim to somewhere she hadn't been before. At first she was frightened but when she saw the pictures of The Fearless Ferret on the wall, she knew everything was okay. She had never actually been inside Ron's room before, and sat up on the futon that was his bed. Collectibles of the Fearless Ferret were littered across the room, but she noticed that in one corner, was a sort of vigil. There was her senior year photo, framed with golden hearts, and two candles on each side. Notes, love letters, pieces of his old gear when they went on missions; that was a lifetime ago. She searched around a little more, of course, finding porn mags under the bed. She took one of them out, and opened it up to find pictures of girls taking it in the ass. _Hmmm..._thought Kim Possible, _he's into that sort of thing eh? I wonder if I should...Nah, he would never, would he?_ She jumped a bit when Ron appeared right behind her. When she jumped the magazine went flying into the window, hitting it and dropping to the floor. She turned around and looked into his eyes. "Ron, I...I was, I was just..."He just kissed her, and she kissed him back. Laying her down on the bed, he removed her shirt, and slipped her bra down, there was no time to just fool around with her strap. Putting his tongue over her nipples he nibbled a bit, then sucked, hard. And then when he sat up he left behind a good thick trail of saliva, and a blue nipple. 

He slowly made his way down to her crotch as she bucked her hips as he brushed her pubic mound. It had been awhile since she had the wonderful experience of sex. Yes she slept around for information, but this was passionate, this was...Right. Putting his nose to her clitoris, he nudged it a bit then proceeded to huff heat into her pussy and she moaned. He took this as a sign of definate WANT and removed her pants and panties, and spat into her pussy a couple of times, before inserting not one, not two, but three fingers. She clenched her teeth and moaned louder. "So you like that huh?"

"That's it Ron, talk dirty to me, say all the things you've wanted to say before, but even dirtier..." She was gasping for breath, clenching the sheets, this indeed was a moment of true, undeniable passion. Too bad it had to be ruined by a needle that suddenly appeared on the nape of Kim's neck. Feeling just a prick, she slapped the needle thinking it a bug, when she noticed the blowdart left on the windowsill. "Oh shit!"

"Yeah? You like that? I'm gonna take a mental note on that one, you dirty whore." Ron was going to keep going if Kim hadn't gotten up.

"No not that you perv, I just got shot and injected with something."

"But I haven't even pulled it out yet! Are you having with sex with someone else too?" Kim just turned and glared at Ron, and he kept his mouth shut.

"No, there's a blow dart on the window sill. Someone just shot me with something, someone who know's where you live. But that's impossible, I told the authorities..." Ron heard this and stepped up.

"You told the authorites to watch after me? For how long?" Kim turned away.

"After the Battle of the Underground, I couldn't afford to lose you, even if I had to leave." Kim Turned around, a tear in her eye. "You're everything to me. I couldn't loose you-"

"Kim, I was trained by the Grand Master of Martial Arts before the Battle, and continued to train after. I have bows, and weapons, I know how to take care of myself. Are you saying I'm a fool and can't take care of myself?"

"Ron...That's not it, it's just..." Kim turned around, facing the door, when a seizure kicked into her system and she fell to the floor.

"KIM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Battle of the Underworld  
**

Black, then white were all she saw, red and yellow then came to be, letting her see. Her vision was still blurry but she was in a hospital. That much she could tell, but then she blacked out again, before she could get her hands around Ron's throat. He shouldn't have taken her to a hospital, but then again she wasn't sure what was going on either. She felt as if she was on fire, worse than anything she had ever felt; an inferno! Why now? Did her last bounty have a back up plan or was it something else. For some reason she was reminded of the days past. When she would save the world for free, and the people that thanked her for it. She was reminded that a lot of the ex-super villains that operated back then, played these sorts of games with her. As if it was a joke, a tv show, when what happens next episode, or after the commercial break, would decide a future fate. She hated the idea, and made a mental note to kill Ron after she figures out what the hell was going on.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn!" Drakken paced his little labratory screaming curses and vulgar profolific ideas of mothers and fuckers. The sun had no power here, as he paced in near darkness. The sun did, however, power almost all his equipment, with a good nuclear engine running in the depths of the island he inhabited. Whilst pacing he happened to hear Shego waking from her little "nap". An evil grin a rose from his face remembering the events that took place last night. "Ah such pity, for poor shego," he said chuckling softly, "but now to the matter at hand." He was quite worried about the new nano bots he put in Kim, he had forgotten a very important component: the controller. "Damn, without that, she'll DO anything! Anything except what I say and what I want her to do!" It might be useless but he did remember to put the Instinct Adaptor to a very high level. "I suppose this could be fun, if only I could watch. Oh for the love of Benji!" Kicking himself he looked up to see something he'd never seen. A shego, her hair, wild, uncurled, a whiff of sweat and semen, mixed with vaginal fluids wafted to his nose, making him "rise" just a tad. She was wrapped, with his blankets, from his room. This was indeed a day to remember. 

"Oh poor Drakken. What to do? Well at least you still have," she paused and noticed some sweat on her fingers, pulling them into her mouth, deep, and slowly pulling them out, "free time." She knew what she was doing, she didn't care about the nano bots or anything else. She loved him, that's right, love. She may be his second, but throughout the years, of hate, and revenge, the times they shared together...Friendship turned to desire, to lust, to passion. Last night, she fufilled that passion, lust, desire. She remembered it quite clearly, through the haze that was her memory...

_"That's just great, so now what the fuck do these things do?" He just smiled. He reached for a controller on his desk and turned the knob from one to ten. Immediately the little nano-bots began to over throw the original RNA and DNA structure inside Shego, reinstating different RNA and DNA making her suitable for the "things" to come. She bent over, gasping for air; the new cells and information zooming as her heart raced, collecting and dropping off new bits of intelligence to different sides of the brain. Suddenly she arched her back, and felt that tingly sensation, the one, the one you receive when you KNOW what you WANT. _

_"I've just increased your emotions, bringing out the ones you hide, digging in your deepest fears, highest pedastal of happiness, and swimming through your anger. I'm bringing forward the most instinctual behaviors, and I'M controlling them." Turning around he set down the remote into a very heavy container and pushed a button to lock it away. "But for now, let's see how you deal with the new nano-bots." She had no fucking idea what to do! She could feel something brewing in all of her emotions, but she still stood on both of her feet. Slightly queasy she just looked up to Drakken, a sparkle of something in her eyes. Stomping forward, she grabbed Drakken by his collar and lifted him from the ground.  
__  
"You...I...I..." Putting him down on his feet, she moved forward and kissed him full on the lips. She pulled away, her black lips a tint of pink on the top, and said, "I...I love you, D-Drakken." His eyes, dark with the destruction and the realization of the full control over her made him sweat. He has come close to dominiation of the world but, this was another thing. This was another development in his life. He could control her to do his bidding, but for the first time, he didn't want to. He wanted her to go the course of her feelings. Her inhibitions free, he held her by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep hug. At first she was a little cautious about this development, but with her feelings cast to the wind of life, she held him back, and he wept. He cried, he was in shame and shock, shock that someone so beautiful could love a beast. _

_"Shego, I-I-I feel so ashamed! I had to do all this to get you to, reveal yourself, when all I had to do was admit my feelings!" He fell to his knees still wrapped in her arms. Shushing him lightly Shego lifted his head from her breast. _

_"Oh, Drakken, you are a scientist, and a good man. You have freed me from my emotional prison. Without you, I would not realize these new feelings. I hate it, I hated the fact of feeling for you but not having the courage to do so, and act out." She embraced him for who he was, and they looked eye to eye. The moonlight lit the center of their embrace and they became one. Kissing her with all his love, Drakken picked her up by her waist and laid her on his lab table. "Oh, Drakken." They made love that night, and throughout the old castle, on the mysterious island, sounds of moans of pleasure and shrieks of joy could be heard for miles. Their bodies entwined upon his lab table, it seemed that the passion went on forever, without end. Until the morning after..._

* * *

It seems she was in some sort of dream-state, and she was floating in a great, white room. "Oh, great, purgatory." 

"I'm afraid not. This is a little space for you and I to...chat a bit, on your progress." Turning around quickly, Kim just jaw dropped and nearly fainted. There, in the middle of this place, was Drakken. Not the Drakken she remembered, the new and Improved Drakken. He was at least six and half feet high, with much more muscle but grey hairs left and right. She wasn't sure just how to handle this. "I'm sure you are quite confused. You thought I was away forever, you thought this was all behind you, well I assure you," Drakken said, leaning in, with this incessantly evil grin on his face, "I'm back."

* * *

"OH SHIT!" Kim woke with a start, nearly ramming her head into her mothers. Sighing slowly, she lay back down, only to discover that it was quite drenched in her sweat. Mrs. Possible, rang for the doctor and the Nurse. "Agh, where, what..?" 

"It's allright Kimmy, you're safe now." Mrs. Possible held her tightly, before, she let the doctors examine her. "Is she going to be okay? She seems fine." The doctor turned to the family and started to explain her condition.

"Well she is actually a lot better now than I remember her. She's fine, physically, mentally, well, you never liked going down that road after.." He coughed, "well anyway, you're free to go. It seems the worst is over."

"But," protested Kim, "What happened to me?"

"We aren't sure yet, but after doing some standard blood testing, it seems you just had a sudden estrogen surge in your system. It can happen to a lot of us; happens to guys if they see a female they like, but for you, it's a little much. Much higher, and we found something else."

"Is it bad?" Asked Mrs. Possible.

"Well, not really, but you should watch your diet. Your Iron is pretty high. But based on the rest of the results it should be in average level. We can't figure it out, but we don't want to detain you without your permission. I'm sure you have much to do, and, well, Ron is out in the waiting room. Best not to keep him waiting." The doctor turned around, but Kim could just _hear _him smiling. It was almost as if he beamed, the whole town had now heard that they were somewhat a couple. Everyone in town also wanted them married. Kim just sighed, and pulled the IV out of her arm, and unsteadily walked toward the door. Things seemed to be moving slowly but steadily in a direction she neither liked nor went to peacefully. Creeping out of the door she seemed to have somewhat more control of her body, but there was a rise in her instinct. She knew all this but kept it to herself. The halls were long, the nurses both silent and obedient; she was reminded of Nuns and the undead of this place. Unsettling for herself, she walked on, arms crossed and breathing shallow. Ron sat just down the hall. He was asleep, it seemed she was out for a very long time, perhaps too long for him to handle awake. Smiling to herself she sat slowly next to him and stroked his cheek, he moved slightly, and her name grazed his lips as he turned more toward her, still asleep. She couldn't imagine the worry and hurt she put him through, just to earn a few thousand.

It wasn't her fault, well not completely. Ever since...She didn't want to think about it, but if she wanted to see this thing through..._Perhaps I should...rethink what happened. I mean, it was a harsh battle, a dirty battle. God, I wish I knew what to do..._ Sitting back in her chair, she slumped down and rested her hands behind her head and thought back, back into the now distant past. When times were easier, and the dangers of Drakken and Senor Junior were most of her worries. But that was before, that was before the events that took place, long, long ago.

* * *

_The year? She could hardly remember. The day? There were so many. The weather? Rain, that's what she did remember, what little rain that came through Middleton; but when it did, it poured. She was soaked with the sweat from the mission, a distraction, a small earthquake in the South Pacific caused a ruckus, she managed to save a few lives along with the national help of the Phillapines. She couldn't remember anything, but, at that time, when she walked through her front door, only did the shock of the color red seem to penetrate her memory as a knife to the heart. Written in blood, a small message: Your End is Nigh. Mom, Dad, the Twins...all were gone, what was left was the DNA remainder. For the first time in years, she was unsure as to what path she had to take. First, this was a REAL crime-scene, she needed to report this, calling 9-1-1, her voice shook, but the police were there in minutes. She worked day and night, with police, the government; no traces were left except a single strand of jet black hair.  
__  
Using her rage as a temporary replacement for instinct, she knew only one person with hair that black, that long, and with a radiation green strand. She up and left Middleton, and took a small, radar-free jet and headed for the new island Drakken had lived in the last couple of years. There was no Kimmie, or KP in this small jet craft, Kimberly-Anne Possible was filled with a rage matchable to only those who worked on the side of evil. Switching to auto-pilot, she set the course to a small airfield just north of Drakken's Island. Puttin on her pack and parachute she jumped, a low 20,000 feet and dived toward the island at speeds half as fast as the speed of sound. It's been years since she felt the adrenaline pump through her veins, but she was unfocused and released her chute. She was blinded by her rage she failed to notice the anti-air missles coming right for her. She was slow, but managed a small dart pistol and attached small explosives to the ends. WIth careful aim and extended training, she managed to take out the remaining missles and released her chute from her pack about twenty feet from the ground. Once on the ground she moved swiftly toward the center of the island, keeping her eye out for anymore traps._

_Finding nothing she continued toward a cave with two guards at the entrance. Funny She thought to herself These aren't Drakken's goons, they look like... She had no time to finish her thoughts, one of the flunkies spotted her and she took them both out with little effort. Walking up to the door she searched for a switch. Finding none, she opened her pack and placed a small amount of C4 on the door and set the timer. With a small but audible bang, she was through the door. It wasn't long before she came upon a large room. She could hear somebody being beaten. Sneaking into a small ventilation shaft she crawled her way above the large room only to decrease her rage, and increase her despair._

_For below her, Drakken had acquired a whip, and was, one by one, beating her family. "I've always wanted to do this! I appreciate your efforts in trying not to scream but that only makes me want to hit you more!" Drakken coiled up the whip, and reached for the spiked paddles. "Now, with feeling!" He said, grinning ear to ear, he smacked her mother in the ass. The smack could be heard all over, echoeing throughout the halls and labratories. Kimberly's mother bit her lip so hard she drew her own blood. "Oh, come now, and speaking of coming..." He quickly sent the guards away and moved closer to her mother. She was strapped to the wall breastward, and her back was red with blood and whip marks. Shivering a bit, Kim's mother looked to her right at her husband and two boys, both completely passed out from the pain. But she endured; as most people would find that good, this was unfortunate for her. "Now, tell me Mrs. Possible," he leaned in closer to her, nearly lip to lip, "how would you like to be penetrated?"_

_Mrs. Possible was wide-eyed with shock. "You have two choices, I do it here and now, and wake the boys to watch or, I remove them from this chamber and we go at it all night." Seemingly an easy decision, well, as easy as it would get, she chose the latter. "Now think Mrs. Possibitch! If I remove them, I will fuck you without a condom, and cum in every open orfice on your body, or they stay and watch a good old fashioned fuck, but I will be a gentleman and cover my stump before I hump. The choice is yours, you have thirty seconds." This was just too much for Kim, she could hardly speak. If she went down now, she just might-_

_"O-o-kay, just let them leave the room! I don't want them to be subjected to this horrifying place." Kim was a bit in shock to hear her mother like that. What is she thinking? Just as Kim was going to jump down and kick Drakken's ass, she realized she was stuck in the shaft. This wasn't a good time at all, stretching and pushing she managed to at least have her gun in front of her. The boys were wheeled out, and Kim's mother was bent over. ass in the air, and pussy wet with precum. "Can we please just get this over with!"_

_"Ah, ah, ah! I need to hear some dirty talk before I can fully appreciate the lust that has filled my HEAD with pleasure." Sitting down in a chair across the room, he unzipped his fly and let out the blue monster. It was thick, at least three inches in circumfrence, and long, at least seven inches, and flopping like a rish out of water. "Now, TALK. BEG FOR IT." He waltzed over and smacked her ass. "My haven't we been keeping our bodies in shape, the ass is so, so, peach." Slapping her ass a second time, Mrs. Possible moaned, and precum dripped down slowly, as if she was anticipating him to fuck her. "It must have taken a long time to get this body back in shape. Say, two, three years?"_

_"Quit beating around the bush! What the hell do you want? Money? World Domination? Power?" Kim could hear the desperation in her mothers voice, but althought it was faint, she could hear an almost lust-like quality. Drakken paused, smiled ear to ear and turned around._

_"Power? Money? Ha...Ha...AH HA HA HA HA!" Bursting into a ridiculous laugh he turned back on his prisoner. "Those things are the easiest to gain, Prisoner Possible, what do I want more than anything, more than power, more than all the money of the world?" He pointed to a high balcony where several other super and non-supervillains sat, and to another, and back down at a camera. "REVENGE." He paced to the camera and adjusted the lens to a wider angle, all the while continuing his conversation, "I vowed revenge on Dr. James Possible, to prove my worth as a robotics engineer, and I have failed. I vowed revenge on that impudent daughter of yours," Kim smiled just a bit, "and every last time she wins against my genius! And now I vow revenge to any and all related members of the Predictable, Puny, Positively Peerless family members of the Possible family tree!! Not that I'm being pessimistic about my own defeat, but every god damn time I am turned out to be a loser, a nobody." Drakken became sulky, almost self-reflective," But not anymore my Dr. P., for today, I get revenge through," turning one hundred and eighty degrees towards her, "you." _

_"Me? What crack-pot idea have you got in that insane skull of yours Drah-ah-ah-ahken." Drakken had inserted two fingers into Mrs. Possibles now dripping pussy._

_"Ah, not crack-pot, you see, I believe the greatest weapon I have against my enemy is you! The funny thing is you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you dare fucking deny it!" Kim was confused, but as always, Drakken continued to ellaborate his plans. "I have been watching you Dr. Wet Pussy," he continued to finger her, and she moaned, her hair a little matted and messy from the beating she had received, "and oh god do you have a secret."_

_"I do-doh-don't kn-kn-know what you're t-talking about!" She tried to will away the pleasure but it has been years since James touched her like this. And now she's missing out on his fingers for a man that probably planned to kill her thereafter she defiled her womanhood with his big, long...Oh god she was actually..._

_"You want it." The room grew quite silent, and Kim held her breath. "Don't deny it any further, I've gained access to as much personal data on you I can find. You're nothing but a background character of everyone else's life. Hell, you don't even have a personal name! Dr.P is the closest you've ever gotten in this show!" Kim, now even more confused, listened intensely. "You long for mystery, excitement,"he leaned in nice and close, "Romance?" He promptly put a third in her peach, and she moaned aloud, the supervillains laughing intently, some of the men, pitching tents. "You're sick of the goody-goody two shoes your daughter has become, sick of being the background character, in fact, the thought of being BAD, turns you on, doesn't it?" He leaned in close to her face, removing his fingers from her delicate puma of flesh and fur._

_"Y-you're wron-" Before she could even finish he broke out a single ass-beating board and smacked her ass with it. Moaning aloud she made the halls echo with a pleasure-filled cry. "W-wuh-wuh-r..." He smacked her again and again, harder each time, her ass nearly blistering with pain, but through it all, she became wetter and wetter, soon the paddle was drenched in her panther juice. She had never felt this much pleasure from pain, she had longed for something different in her life, something more, but it was always with her husband, James Possible. But whenever she tried to change anything, gang-bang clubs, whips, chains, anal, he just continued with the same, monotonous the-man-is-on-top missionary position. Is THIS the sign she was looking for? "..."_

_"What's that? Speak up darling!" He hit her once more and that drove her over the edge, she yelled louder than Drakken expected. This was a woman with needs._

_"YES! ALRIGHT I ADMIT IT!" Drakken drew back, but smiled as he did so. "I can't go on with my life as a lie! My body has needs James!" Her husband was out of the room, but it was believed that she broke so, perhaps, he did hear it. "When I was younger, before I met you, I-I had provocative tendancies. In school I was a geek, a nerd, a female nerd, but in secrect I was a Sexy Lovable Uncontrollable Teasing little whore! The bookstores, the glory holes; I was unstoppable. My parents noticed my odd behavior and tried to stop it but I just wouldn't listen, until I saw James. He was sexy, but smart, he had respect from everyone, strong, smart, a real genius, and I wanted to be with him. I tried, but he didn't want anything to do with a 'College Slut' like me. And that broke me, for once, that sentance from him changed me. I stopped my veracious behavior, dropped out of my college and studied to be an undergraduate, I wanted to understand what makes humans act out the way they do, and took up Neurosurgery. I graduated fairly young at Caimbridge, and didn't meet James until several years later. He didn't recognize me, and I put it all in my past." She panted, and took deep breaths. In the process of her talking, Drakken had released her chains and replaced the cold steel bench with a warm bed. She had crawled on, and was stroking herself in long strides, and Drakken undressed._

_Kim just took all of this in, and it resided in her mind. There was nothing more she could do for her mother, her resolve was final. Slipping and pushing she finally was loose of her trapped self. Apparently her pants were caught on a loose screw in the shaft, and she had to move back in order to go forward. Looking back on her mother, she could only sigh and continued on, determined to save the rest of her family before any other "mistakes" could be made._

_

* * *

_

**Finally! I've finished this chapter! What will happen? Will Kim be able to save the rest of her family? What is going to happen to Dr. P? Will her name be revealed? Ever?! Find out in the next chapter of: HEAT FOR REVENGE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heat for Revenge**

**Chapter 3: Defense**

_There was only so much she could do. There was only so much she could achieve through her own wiles. The things that have happened, will, or may certainly occur; how much will this damage her lifestyle? Not just her reputation was on the line of course. To see her mother, naked, and about to fornicate with her arch enemy, made her sick to her stomach. To even think about what was to become of her father and the twins, that just made her vomit. It was over the edge, it was…unbelievable at the very least. As if her life became a short work of fiction for some sick minded freak. She felt woozy, the world, no, her world, in her mind was spinning. She could feel herself shake, and feel the fear inside of her. What was happening? This wasn't the Drakken she knew, the Drakken that could be easily defeated, the Drakken that she…almost had a love-hate or even familiar criminal relationship with! He had become something else, something even more evil than his original condition. Sure, he was nuts, crazy, out of his mind, but this was…more evil than evil! Kim Possible just couldn't find the right words for it, and wiped the bile off her lips with her arm. She concentrated on the situation at hand and realized that, if it came down to it, someone would need to die._

_She wished she could think of another solution but she had just been changed from G rated, kick-the-bad-guy's-ass TV to you-may-die Pay-Per-View. It wasn't something she wasn't too familiar with but since this has just turned into a more reality-based situation, she had to consider the possibility of killing…Drakken, maybe even Shego, if she had to. Kim continued to crawl forward through the air duct until she found a clear hallway and slowly opened the top of the vent that sat about ten feet above the ground. Twisting the screws out slowly and letting them hit the ground; she knew she was at risk doing so, but at least she could slide in the actual vent. Turning it diagonally, she pulled it in past her feet and slid it behind her gently. Peering out she could see a clear blue hallway. Nothing like Drakken had ever built, this was really not like him. Was he being used in a much larger scheme? Or did he finally just snap? Really snap, as in brain broke in two like 10 day old bread sort of snap. This puzzled Kim to no end, but she couldn't ponder, not while the rest of her family was in danger. Peeking downward and seeing no guards, she slid out head first, pushed the rest of her body out quickly and landed after a front flip into the hallway below. Now, they had taken her brothers and father to her right when she peeked through, so they should be down the hallway somewhere.  
_

_The Facility she was in was HUGE! This was much bigger than she had originally thought, and this might make it more difficult to find the twins and her father. Walking slowly she turned the corner to find two guards in front of a door. The hallway was a dead end with only one door on her left. It seemed that door lead to the large chamber where her mother was. She peered closely at the guards; they had guns. Not zappy kiddy guns, real guns strapped to their sides, and looked a lot tougher than the regular goons she would battle. Looking back into her pouch on her side, she found two gas balls. This would make them sleepy and cause minor optical damage. She didn't have many, maybe four, so she just picked up one and rolled it between the guards. In seconds they were on the ground crying and coughing. Running quickly, she jumped for both their guns and tied them up after they slept. Heavy as they were, she had to leave them be. She had no choice; going to her wristwatch she called and updated the bomber in the air._

_"How much time do you need? I'm running low on fuel." The signal was weakening._

_"Only about an hour, can you last?" She looked to her watch, and took out her lock picker, slowly making careful precise insertions and wiggled her arm a bit. _

_"Yes, but it will be close, I'm calling for back up if I have to leave got it KP?" The signal was about to go but she replied and he continued to circle the island. She had to make this quick otherwise she would be trapped on the island with all the worlds most greatest of villains and nowhere to run. At that, the door clicked open and she rushed in, only to find her father in the room. Naked. With Shego chained to the wall, enjoying herself as Kim watched her father having intercourse with Shego. Her enemy. That was too much for Kim, as much as she tried to pull herself together on this one, she screamed with whatever power was left in her weak and exhausted body. Her father didn't even turn to look at her and acknowledge her pain, making Kim suffer even more. _

_"Oh, Kimmy?" Said Shego, with a growing smile on her face, "I didn't hear you come in, uhnf; you really should learn to knock." She let out a breath once again, and twisted her waist up and down on Mr. Possibles' long and hard cock. He sort of huffed and groaned. It was then Kim realized that he had been drugged and was obviously being manipulated. This just took her rage to a new level but she was scared to do anything. She never felt this enraged before, and it scared her, but that didn't stop her from rushing Shego, and hitting her across her face with all her might. This knocked her father out of Shego, and onto the floor, and Shego was out like a light. Getting up and rubbing her fist, she turned to a small closet, where her brothers were. They huddled together, naked, in a corner in the dark, speaking, uttering small words that horrified her ears. _

_"Daddy...why...it hurts..." The twins shook and held eachother tightly, when they looked up to see Kim. "KIMMY! SIS!!" They ran toward her, and hugged her tighter than she could ever remember. "They did something to dad and he, and he..."_

_"It's okay now, it's over, dad's fine. He didn't mean it...it was all a trick. Now get your clothes on, we are getting out of here." She turned to grab her father; he was very heavy and he was jizzing all over her pants. It was just precum though, and she swiped it off when she turned toward Shego. A thought crossed her mind, she didn't like it, but she was too furious to care. "Guys, I want you to take dad and just follow that hallway. There should be a door at the end leading to the outside. Take this," she handed them a flare gun, "and shoot that up when you get to the beach. A plane should come and get you in a few moments after that. Go, and tell them to commence sequence 644-Alpha 62. Tell them it's urgent."_

_"What does that do sis?" They looked saddened, as if they knew what it did._

* * *

_In the meantime, Mrs. Possible was about to be fucked by the biggest blue horn she had ever laid eyes on. Knowing full well what she was doing; not under any spells, any sorts of mind controlling devices, she was never this horny as ever. She laid down, hands graspping behind her knees and pulled her ass as high as it could go. But he went to her face instead, picked her up by her chin, and put her to cock level. "Now, Mrs. Possible, did you think it would be this easy? That I fuck and run? No, this is going to last in your memories till the day you die." Taking her chin in hand, he raised her to his big blue monster, and placed the crown of his head on her lips. She took a whiff of the dank, dark smell that was emenating from his Urinary tract. It was essentially pheramones pouring from his crotch. This just made her even wetter. _

_"Oh, Drakken, I-" She couldn't say another word, not because she didn't want to but she was interuppted by the yellow liquid pouring from his penis, covering her face, dripping down her neck as if a river flowed between her breasts and off her nipples. It sank into her hair, soaking it, and droplets rolled down her back; warm, it gave her a shiver as she continued to allow her enemy continue to defile her._

_"In Japan this is a form of defilement and dominance, as well as public humiliation. You are my bitch now, Possible! You will do as I say, when I say, how I say!" Being used? Being abused? She just couldn't hold back and tried to reach her plump peach couchie. He grasped her arm and pulled her up and over his head and threw her to the rough concrete and stone floor. He jumped down and was on top of her instantly, pulling away her hands he tied them down and away from anything that might lead her to her pussy. "Ah ah ah! You get to play when I let you play. Until then-" Suddenly a very loud alarm went off, he poked his head up to his audience. "What's going on!?" He yelled, and as if to answer him, a computed voice answered._

_"Drakken, there is an intruder. A Flying Wing has landed just south of the entrance. Mr. Possible and the two boys have escaped." This voice wasn't computed, but a very tired Shego, entered the room, with a very pissed off Kim Possible right behind her._

_"It's over Drakken, now let my mother go!" She had a gun to Shego's head, and another behind her, tucked away behind her belt. This was the first time she carried such a calculated and dangerous weapon in her hand. She wasn't sure if she would kill Shego if neccessary, but she was sure that Drakken would never pee straight again if she missed. "Did you not hear me you fucker? Let her go or your friend get's a nice bullet to her brain!" _

_"And if I do? You'll bomb the shit out of this island anyway! We will all die! This is not the Kim Possible I know!" He kicked her mother forward and pulled a gun from a hidden compartment in his coat. "Well, now we're at a stand-off aren't we? I let her go, you let her go, my island suffers, and you suffer, or we can all just die here together?"_

_"You haven't thought all of this through yet Drakken. You could let both of them go, have them be rescued by my jets, and we end it here with each other. We fight until the very end." She was dead serious._

_"That's very nice and all, but I have yet to FUCK your MOTHER. I need time to recooperate, and go again, and again until I can make sure that you are severly fucked in every way possible. Now that we have this whole grudge thing, we might as well keep it personal right?"_

* * *

_"D-D-D-D-" Shego had her mouth open and stuck on the one word, but couldn't make it out. Drakken held her in his arms, he could hear the jets fly over, and they waited at the bottom of their poorly ended plan. Their comrades had already left, and had left a long time ago._

_"Don't try to speak my darling. It will be over...Wait, we must survive! That's right, my back up plan! We're going Underground!" He removed a well placed rug and he helped her to the very small bunker under the earth. The bunker acted as an elevator, and as they began to descend into the ground, the bombs began to take out anything that moved on the surface. And as it all went black for a moment, Drakken promised that they would be back, and that Kim would yet regret making him as an enemy._

* * *

"Kim? Kim?" She could hear a distant voice, she recognized this voice. It was Ron, Ron Stoppable, her lover, her best friend...But why could she hear him? She opened her eyes, and realized she was face down in his lap. Somehow she had rolled over and down onto his lap while she slept. Her face went bright red, and she sat straight up; she felt woozy and put her head back on Rons' shoulders.

"How long have I been out?" She stretched her legs, and slowly got up this time. She noticed that it was dark out and raining again, she must have been out long enough for the weather to get all creepy on her. She held herself, fearful of the night that had approached her.

"Only about a couple of hours. Your doctor says you're free to go, he got enough of a blood sample. He should have enough to identify what's going on in your system." She just looked out the window and didn't say a damn thing. He was a little frustrated, but held her from behind. "You should be okay. I packed some of your things up, you're going to stay with me for a little while, and don't give me that look. You need a place to stay, and recover, and I'll contact Wade. I just hope he's home.

Kim just stared off into space, wondering what was going to happen next...

* * *

END CHAPTER 3: DEFENSE

CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Equalibirium**

By Jonathan Hiestand A.K.A. Webreever

The car door slammed behind her, and she nearly jumped up into the air. With bags and a couple boxes in her arms, she walked to the front of the house, and stared at it. Annoyed sarcastic anger; that's how she looked at it, but she sighed and continued on into the house, regardless of how she felt. It was quaint and spacey, there were some bluish colored clear tubes that ran to the TV, Kitchen, and Bathroom, and all she could think of was Rufus. He had gotten older, but was still filled with spirit and that's probably why she liked him. Following the directions of Rons' hands on the corners of her eyeballs, KP entered the only bedroom in the house. She felt like they could have been here, together, had things turned out differently, but things hadn't, and she knew this. It was darker last time she was here, and she was sober this time, so she saw that the room was actually taken care of. A queen size, a walk-in closet, and a large bathroom with a jacquzi of course, but it was still quaint, as if anyone could walk in and he would call them family.

"Uh, KP?" She just realized that she had put her stuff down and was quietly laying on the bed. "I may be a good friend and all, but please put your things away before you rest. I have some work to do, so uh, this is the bed-" before he could finish she had her arms around him. She didn't care, she was just glad to be with him again. After so long...

"I love you, Ron." She waited but there was no response, looking up, she saw his solemn and deep face. He was attempting to not say it. "I know, about the past, but things-"

"Things are different for now, but they'll get better, then worse, and then you'll leave, just like...just like last time." He turned from her, memories rushing around him, holding the tears behind. "I have work to do." He opened the door, and left, closing the door with not quite such a loud bang but with enough force to show that he was not happy. _Could anyone blame him?_ She asked herself, moving toward the four boxes she managed to get in one trip. _With all that happened, and has happened, I guess I would be the same. But...I don't think he knows the full story. I never did tell him the finer details around the twins, or my dad, or mom...All he knew was that something tragic had happened and that was why I couldn't let Drakken go so easily. She would never tell him, never, it was forbidden to exit her mouth. If she told him..._"That's not going to happen," she told the ceiling above her bed, "he doesn't need to know. Besides, I'll work something out I just..." She blushed slightly, and in an instantaneous moment, her hand, shaking slightly, moved toward her pants. The air became thick, and her body grew weak, she knew something was wrong, but every time she tried to get up, her hands swung back around, her left attacking her chest, ripping her clothes from her chest. Her mouth was the only thing that worked, and all she could do was scream. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Her fingers, delicate and pink, found the buttons on her polo shirt and ripped both her coat and shirt off. Her left, swiftly dived under her bra and began to touch her. At first it was light, and soothing almost, but when she least expected it, her hand vicously twisted her nipple, making her scream out in pain. The undying pleasure through pain, this was hers, she was sort of a masachist, but she didn't like the slicing aspect of it. Mostly bruising and hitting, nothing too extreme; so she became wet and arced her back, allowing her right hand to slide under her brown khaki's, pass her smooth, trimmed bush, and covered her hand over her wet, slick womanhood. Her clitoris, small, yet intensely sensitive, shuddered as her hand brushed it. She shuddered herself; whatever was going on, it was both creepy and yet sensual. She had no control over her arms, she could definetly feel that, but her legs, torso, and head were still within moving range.

With all of her might she first tried to cross her legs, to keep her right hand away from that area. Unfortunately, her hand was already there and that just made things worse, as she accidentally forced her finger into her vagina. Slightly squealing, her finger pulsed a bit and began to finger-fuck her. She immediately released her legs, although that didn't stop her hand from enjoying itself. It continued, and went deeper. Kim moaned deep and swung her legs up to the left of the bed, making her sit upright. Her right and left continued their playing, but all she could do was get herself up and rammed herself through the door. Ron was just across the hallway, peering into a small set of papers and mail that resembled bills. He, of course, just stared as Kim had her pants down to her knees, and her right hand in her panties, doing something, devious. He really didn't do much till Kim tried to talk.

"D-don't just stare! Help!" Kim slowly stepped forward, nearly tripping on her khaki's, pulling them off with her own feet. Ron wore a blank face as if she had done this before. "RON! Please, I-I can't control it, my hands, they-"

"Very funny, Kim. I'm not doing this again. You just need some sleep and-" That's when it hit him. The strange dart that hit her the other day. Could this be some weird reaction? If so, why couldn't the doctors detect it? Whatever this was, Kim showed only a look of absolute sorrow. She didn't want this, her cheeks were red with embarrasment, her body shook as she tried to resist the movements that made her do inappropriate things. "O-okay! Hold on let me go get some rope, there's some in the basement." She only nodded, exhausted from the finger fucking session her right hand was giving her. Her left hand quickly changed styles and slipped around her back.

"Aw, fuck..."She knew what was to happen. In slipped two fingers, her little asshole tried to resist but to no avail, it made here even hornier. "Aw, hurry up Ron!" Jumping down the stairs, six at a time, he reached the basement floor and gathered some heavy climbing rope. Thinking back, he could remember the older days...But there was not time to ponder the older days, he ran up the stairs, two at a time, and found Kim, passed out on the floor. Her arms twitching, her pants and undies half down, her shirt in a wreck; she looked miserable. Taking the rope, he tied her arms and legs to the post of each bed. Her clothes were still packed and the old ones were ripped, so he covered her with a blanket, and left her, to rest.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCCESS!" Draken did a little happy dance and kissed Shego on the lips. "My research is a success, and I have you to thank!"

"I didn't do anything! Well..."Shego blushed and walked over to Drakken, laying her arms over his shoulders gently. Taking one hand he stroked his face with the back of her hand. "I suppose I did...SOMETHING..." Taking his left ear in one hand she gave it a lick. He shuddered slightly and took her hands in his. "What now?"

Giggling a little, he held her, firmly. "Now," he said, chuckling menacingly, "now, becomes Phase Two. Shego, we still have the numbers for THE UNDERGROUND?" She stepped back a bit and nodded slowly. "Excellent, bring forth the super villains of the world. We, are putting on a show. I will reunite with Dr. Possible, and Shego?" She didn't like the way this was going. "Make sure we have the Island of Vengeance secured. No guards this time, we're going all out. I'll gather the required infared and thermal technology required for the guns, you, well, you do what you do best. Convince or coerce them to come." He stepped away and went to a large vault.

"Get me Senior Senior and Senior Junior to start. Only they have the funds to create this elaborate recreation of my vengeance."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4: EQUILIBRIUM! I APOLOGIZE FOR CUTTING THIS CHAPTER SHORT, BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, MY LIFE HAS BEEN VERY BUSY. CHAPTER 5 IS UNDERWAY... **


End file.
